A Mermaid Tale
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: This is a story of a prince and a mermaid. Watch what a young mermaid is willing to do to have the one she loves love her in return. LeaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story has _no _connections to any of my other story.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The sea was cool and calm, not a single sign of a storm.

Just the way Lea liked it.

He smelled the salty sea air, his second favorite scent.

His favorite scent, he had only smelled it once. It was enough to have him search everywhere for it.

Lea closed his eyes, remembering.

_Sea water, strawberries, rain, and… roses, right? _Lea thought, opening his eyes.

Lea turned to see how his friends were faring.

Roxas and Xion looked a little green, but were otherwise okay.

Lea smirked.

"Can't handle the waves?" Lea asked, walking over to them.

"We… are not used to the sea like you, Lea." Xion managed to say.

Lea rolled his eyes. "But this is your tenth time on a ship!"

"But," Roxas said, trying not to throw up. "we have never have been to the sea when we were young.."

"Well," Lea said. "you'd better get used to it quick, because you'll be going on a lot more boat trips as long as you're with me."

It was Roxas and Xion's turn to roll their eyes.

"Hey, can you tell us again about the time you first smelled that scent?" Xion asked.

Lea smirked, thinking about it.

"Are you sure? asked Lea. "It might make you more seasick."

"Please!" begged Xion.

Lea sighed dramatically. "Oh, alright."

"Yeah!" Xion cheered.

Roxas groaned.

"Okay, then." Lea said, rubbing his hands together, then sitting down.

_"When I was about your guys' age, I went on my father's ship for my birthday…"_

_ "No surprise there."_

_ "Roxas, be quiet. Please continue, Lea."_

_ "So, anyway, that night, a terrible storm destroyed the ship. The crew made it safely to shore, but they realized that I was not with them."_

_ "They ran along the shoreline, shouting my name."_

_ "When they found me, they were shocked to see me on my back and uncountrous."_

_ "My father assumed that someone saved me, but had no idea who."_

_ "He searched a good week for that person before he finally gave up."_

_ "But you never did."_

_ "Nope. I'm still searching."_

_ "For what, a wife?"_

_ "Hey! The only two things I remember about my rescuer is her voice and her scent."_

_ "What was her voice like?"_

_ "I don't remember exactly, but I do remember that it sounded child-like and that it was sweet as sea-salt ice cream."_

_ "Wait! How can something sound like sea-salt ice cream?"_

_ "Does that mean a kid saved you?"_

_ "Hey, I was just comparing the voice to sea-salt ice cream. Xion, I'm only saying that it sounded child-like."_

_ "What was her scent like?"_

_ "…It was like a rainstorm at sea, with a touch of strawberries and I think roses."_

"How long will you look for a person with a scent like that?" Xion asked.

Lea thought about it before smirking.

"As many bumpy, rocking boat trips as it takes!" he declared.

Roxas and Xion each put a hand over their mouths before running to the nearest bucket, leaving a laughing Lea behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere, in a little grotto far below the surface, a little mermaid stared longingly at the world above.

Her long, crimson hair flowed with the current as if it were wind. Her pink tail rested on the rock she sat on, sparkling in the little sunlight there was. Her blue eyes reviled nothing but longing. Her pink shirt's straps rested gently rested on her shoulders.

This was Jessica, daughter of the Superior of the Oceans, Xemnas.

Jessica was not alone in the grotto. Her little brother, Ienzo, swam around the grotto, trying to find something new to study.

Ienzo's hair was silver blue. A section of his hair covered his right eye and some of his face. The pearl blue eye you could see, it always seemed to be starring, almost as if it were studying your very soul. His tail was bluish silver like pirate silver.

Ienzo never really talked much. Almost never. No one really remembered what his voice sounded like. But Jessica did recognize it whenever he did speak, mostly because she was the only one Ienzo talked to.

Ienzo hardly ever left Jessica's side.

If you ever needed to find him, all you had to do was look for Jessica and there he was.

So far, he had not found anything new in the grotto.

The grotto used to be the nursery for the royal merfolk. Lately, their father used it to keep Jessica and Ienzo safe from the dark creatures known as the Heartless.

Jessica sighed, looking away from the world above.

It just wasn't fair. There were hardly any more Heartless anymore. True, you would at least one a week, but still…

_Father treats us as children. _Jessica thought. _Even Naminè gets to swim freely in the palace._

There were days were Xemnas kept them there long into the night.

Jessica remembered nights where he and Vexen had to carry them back to the palace because they had fallen asleep in the grotto.

Xemnas didn't even come any more. It was just Vexen now.

The only chance Jessica had to see Xemnas was in the early morning, and she only had the chance to say 'good morning' to him before he went back to searching for Heartless.

Jessica and Ienzo hardly ever got to see their other siblings anymore.

Ienzo had stopped looking and stopped to watch Jessica, waiting for her to do something.

For several moments, Jessica didn't do anything.

Jessica looked back up at the surface and hesitated.

Without warning, Jessica lifted her arms to swim up.

But before she could move, Jessica and Ienzo heard the rock to blocking the entrance move.

A few moments later, Vexen swam in.

Vexen was an older merman, but he could still do everything the younger merfolk could do. His hair was creamy like sand and it went a little past his shoulders. His eyes and tail were as green as seaweed. The one thing he absolutely hated was the disrespect he got from the younger merfolk. Including their sister, Larxene, and their best friend, Demyx. Jessica did all she could do to stay on Vexen's good side, since he was one of the Superior's fighters. Thankfully for Ienzo, he was one of Vexen's favorites, mostly because Ienzo listened to Vexen's ranting.

Although Vexen was one of Xemnas' greatest fighters, he was saddled with the job to babysit Jessica and Ienzo.

Neither Jessica or Vexen liked the order, but they had no choice but to deal with it.

Vexen quickly looked around the room to check if any Heartless snuck in while Jessica was not paying attention.

Seeing that none did, Vexen turned to them.

"I sure hope you two didn't cause any trouble while I was away." said Vexen. "I would very much dislike telling your father of any sort of unfortunate reports."

"No." Jessica replied, not falling for Vexen's trap. "There's nothing troublesome in here."

"Good point." Vexen said. "Not much to do in here either, is there?"

"Nope." said Jessica.

"Why don't you bring your hairbrush or a necklace next time?" suggested Vexen.

Jessica glared at him.

Vexen _knew _how much she _hated _to be a 'girly mermaid'; despite the fact all the mermaids in the ocean did so.

Vexen chuckled. "We have better get going. We wouldn't want your father to be kept waiting."

Jessica groaned. "I'd rather stay here thanks."

"It's a concert." Vexen said.

Jessica groaned again. "Do I have to go?"

"It's a rule." Vexen replied.

Jessica hated the rule that said all the royal family had to go to all the events the ocean presented. She was pretty sure the only reason the clan came was to look at the Royals. It meant Jessica had to be on display.

"And Demyx is playing."

Jessica faked a grimaced. "I think I'm already going deaf."

Vexen laughed.

* * *

As she left the grotto, Jessica could have sworn someone or something was watching her.

* * *

Far, far away from the grotto, an evil sorceress plotted and planed. Not far from her, a merman grinned wickedly, waiting for what was to come.

"Go."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dah!-G.G.**

**Was that necessary?-G.K.**

**Yes.-G.G.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica hated the Royal Box.

It put her in clear view of the merfolk clan. It was like being a golden statue in a museum.

The fact she was nearly of age didn't help. All the mermen around her age had eyes for her. Most of them did all that they could do to get her _attention_. So far, none have succeeded.

Jessica knew the only reason why they did it was if that they mated with her, they would be one of the Royals. Jessica swore that their mothers gave them their crazy ideas.

Also, there was a good chance they could be the next Superior.

Jessica had decided a long time ago she would mate with someone who she loved. And who would love her in return. It worked for her mother and Xemnas. Why shouldn't for her?

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

Jessica looked up to see her oldest sister, Larxene, grin at her.

Larxene's blonde hair was blonde enough to be yellow. Her turquoise eyes were almost always filled with laughter. Larxene loved shopping, but never had time for it anymore because she was one of their father's fighters. When she had, it seemed that almost every day she had dragged Jessica and Naminè to a store. Her pink tail was a lighter shade of pink than Jessica's. If Jessica was a girly girl, she would probably be envious of it.

"Hey, sis." grinned Larxene. "How are ya doing?"

Jessica faked a grimace. "Would it kill you to call me my real name?"

"Nah." Larxene smirked.

Jessica played stared at her. "Then why do it?"

"'cause I feel like it." Larxene said.

Larxene looked up and saw something funny.

"You admires have arrived." said Larxene.

Jessica didn't look. She believed Larxene and she was in no mood to see what ridiculous ideas they had come up with _this _time.

"I wish that they would give up." Jessica said.

"But then they would have nothing to do!" Larxene mock exclaimed.

"Then they should get a life!" Jessica said, fighting back a smile.

The girls laughed.

"How's Demyx?" Jessica asked.

"He's good." Larxene said, looking away.

Jessica grinned. "Still hasn't kissed ya yet?"

Larxene snapped her head back at her, her face in a very deep blush.

Jessica had known that Larxene had a huge crush on Demyx since they were kids.

"Why you-!" Larxene reached down and started to tickle Jessica.

Larxene tickled her a good minute when—

"Larxene, stop tickling Jessica. Jessica, quit giggling like a fool."

The girls looked up to see their older brother, Saïx, glare down at them.

Saïx's hair was blue, like many of the beads that were found in shipwrecks( Jessica _wished_ she could go into one). His yellow eyes had an uncanny effect. If you were just a passerby, his eyes would scare you to death. If you knew him well enough and liked him, you could see through his shield and have a peek into his mind. This gift was what mother had given him, when she had wanted one of her children to have their father's eyes. Between his eyes was an x-shaped scar as a result of a battle. His tail was a dull gray.

_Fits his personality. _Jessica thought dryly. _Dull and boring._

Jessica remembered a time when Saïx was only smiles and hardly ever frowned. But that changed when their mother was killed. He has never smiled since. At least, not with his lips.

Every thing changed when their mother died. Larxene, Naminè, Saïx, Xemnas, Mar—

"Why can't we have fun?" Larxene demanded, sitting back up.

"You can have fun when you are at the palace or in private." Saïx said. "Not in public."

Larxene glared at him. But soon, Jessica could have sworn that she saw a glint of mistrif in her eyes.

_Uh oh. _Jessica thought.

"Why?" Larxene challenged playfully.

Saïx glared at her. "Because the merfolk cannot see us like that."

"So," Larxene said.

_Here it comes. _Jessica thought.

"We want them to think we're boring statues or something?" Larxene asked.

Saïx scowled while Naminè giggled from underneath him.

Silence the hit the room like a cannon.

The royal siblings quickly stood up.

All eyes were on the entrance of the hall.

The Superior had arrived.

* * *

**The idea of Saïx's eyes was not my idea. That Raberba girl owns.**

**Please review!**


End file.
